warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Cats Futures
This contains spoilers for the 4th Warriors series: Omen of the Stars. This story has been rated Moderate' This story is still in progress. '''''Hollyleaf: "Hollyleaf... It is your time..." Hollyleaf felt a sudden ghostly jolt in her limbs. She slowly staggered to her paws. As she looked down, she saw her own body... Still on the ground. "What's happening?" she whispered. "Is that you, Honeyfern?" Honeyfern said "Shhh, young one. I will take you home..." Hollyleaf whispered "What happened? All I remember was jumping between Ivypool and Hawkfrost..." Honeyfern replied "Hawkfrost gave you a bad wound... And you lost too much blood..." Hollyleaf looked down. "I...want to know... Is Ashfur in StarClan?" Honeyfern nodded. She started bounding away, and Hollyleaf followed. "Good... I want to apologize for what I did... Although he tried to kill us... He didn't want to hurt us... He wanted to hurt Squirrelflight... But he tried to kill Firestar... I don't know why. Why couldn't he just put up with it? Squirrelflight had to go through the most... Not him..." Honeyfern suddenly said "Hollyleaf. Ashfur is right here..." Hollyleaf jerked her head upwards. "Ashfur..." Ashfur raised his tail. "I know you did was what you thought was right... And that's a warrior's deadliest weapon. I am sorry too, for doing what I knew was wrong... And that's the only reason why I got into StarClan. I still hold a grudge against Squirrelflight... But she chose what she thought was right... And it was... If Lionblaze, Jayfeather or Squirrelflight find me in StarClan... I will apologize... Hollyleaf... Do you accept my apology?" Hollyleaf nodded. "I am sorry too... And... I have one more question... Is... Is... Is Fallen Leaves i-" Ashfur whispered "You will see... It is time to leave... Follow us..." As Ashfur bounded away, Hollyleaf followed, and she felt a jab in her heart. She thought "Lionblaze... Jayfeather... Look after ThunderClan, and guide Bramblestar..." Then Ashfur snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh no... Shredtail is back..." He said. Hollyleaf glanced up. Shredtail! In StarClan! Impossible! He was talking to the other cats. Hollyleaf heard him say "Very well... StarClan have won... The Dark Forest will rise again!" Then she heard a growl from Firestar, who must have just arrived. Shredtail scampered away. "How dare he..." Hollyleaf snarled. "Let me shred him... He can't do that..." Honeyfern raised her tail. "Shhh... No need for that right now..." She gulped. "Ashfur. Could you please retrieve Hollyleaf's guest?" Honeyfern asked. Ashfur bounded away. "Welcome to StarClan, Hollyleaf." A ghostly voice muttered. Hollyleaf whipped around and saw a starry pale she cat. "Never fear me, Hollyleaf. I am Palespirit, and I was one of the first cats here in StarClan." Palespirit spoke like a rustle of leaves. Hollyleaf saw her greying fur from age. "I thought all StarClan cats were forever young... Obviously not." Hollyleaf thought, startled. All of a sudden, Palespirit started to go transparent. Hollyleaf and Honeyfern gasped. "What's happening?!" She gasped. "Palespirit's time in StarClan is up. She was one of the first cats her ever. Everyone fades eventually..." Honeyfern looked like a scared mouse. Palespirit's voice was now as rough as lizard scales. "Make... Sure... That... Dark.... Forest.. Doesn't... Last..." She rasped. Hollyleaf looked away. Palespirit was no more... Suddenly, a familiar voice screamed her name. "FALLEN LEAVES!" She yowled, overjoyed. Eventually, they padded away with Ashfur and Honeyfern behind them, with a future together. ''Lionblaze and Cinderheart:'' Lionblaze and Cinderheart sat vigil for all the warriors who died in the battle. Lionblaze felt a sick feeling in his stomach. "This is the second time... First time, everyone thought Hollyleaf was dead, and now she really is.." When it was time to send out patrols, Lionblaze wondered if he would have to go on a patrol. "Lionblaze and Jayfeather, come here." The deputy, Squirrelflight, beckoned. Lionblaze walked over, with his tail dragging behind him. "You may have the day off..." Lionblaze looked at her. Squirrelflight's eyes were clouded with grief. "I wish you really were my kits..." She muttered suddenly. "Bramblestar loves me again, but I would die to make you my kits. I know you maybe didn't realize this, but I loved you as a mother would, even when you knew that I wasn't your mother. Ashfur caused the most pain... He tried to kill Firestar, you three... And me.. I wasn't joyful when he died.. And death doesn't solve problems... It made more pain. Hollyleaf will surely make it up with Ashfur. I don't deserve to be deputy.." "Squirrelflight, what you did was loyal to your sister. She made a horrible mistake. We should just love you as our mother." Lionblaze muttered. "I wish I never found out, and I am sorry for my... Reactions.." Jayfeather nodded. "I am too." "Thank you." Her voice was choked. Lionblaze padded back to Cinderheart, with his mind racing. "If we ever have kits," he whispered to Cinderheart "I want two names to be used... Hollykit and Squirrelkit." Cinderheart nodded. "We will." Together, they padded out of camp, and sat in a bush. They eventually came out of the bush, and then had a walk, discussing their future. It was getting late when they started climbing a tree. Lionblaze made a nest in the tree. Cinderheart and Lionblaze slept until the crack of dawn. * * * * * * Moons had passed, and there was a surprise during the clan meeting. "Bramblestar, I have an announcement to make." Cinderheart looked proud. Bramblestar nodded. Cinderheart leapt onto the ledge. "I am having kits!" Lionblaze's did a somersault. He was going to be a father! But why didn't Cinderheart tell him? Cinderheart jumped down from the rock, and padded up to him. "When?" That was the only word that Lionblaze could spit out. "One moon." She purred. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I wanted to see your reaction." She purred again. Lionblaze grinned. He felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. (1 moon later) Lionblaze was refreshing the bedding in the Nursery, when Cinderheart burst in, gasping for air. "Kits.. Now!" She gasped. Lionblaze sprinted out of the Nursery and told Jayfeather, who told Briarlight to get kitting herbs, and meet him in the Nursery. Lionblaze an out of camp, and got a stick. When he returned, the first kit was coming. He told Cinderheart to bite down on the stick, and she did so. A black and white kit slid out, and onto the moss. Then came a ginger and white kit, and then a fluffy grey kit. "Three beautiful kits..." Cinderheart murmured. Lionblaze licked her head. "Squirrelkit?" He pointed to the fluffy grey tom kit. Cinderheart nodded. "Hollykit?" She nodded at the she-cat. "You name the last kit." He pointed at the black and white she-kit. "Um... How about Cloudkit?" "Perfect!" "I love you, and our kits.." He murmured to her. "Lionblaze!" A cat suddenly screeched. Lionblaze whipped around and ran to where the voice was coming from. "Help. Badger!" Berrynose screeched. Lionblaze saw a flash of black, and he leaped on the shape. The badger was too strong for him, because the badger grabbed him, and threw him onto a rock. He leaped up and tried again. This time, he got a few blows in, but then the badger turned on him. It raked its claws down his back, picked him up and threw him at the rock again. Lionblaze hit the rock, headfirst. The badger started to flee. All the cats gasped. Jayfeather, Squirrelflight and Leafpool immediately darted over. Jayfeather examined his head, which had blood trickling down the top. "Oh, please no.." He groaned. "Leafpool, I want to be sure... Feel the head..." Leafpool nodded and then felt the head. "No! No!" She screeched. Jayfeather nodded. "How? He.. But.. Power.. The prophecy power... How?" "Leafpool.. I'm glad you are our mother.. I'm sorry." A voice gurgled. Jayfeather felt Lionblaze's chest. "Dead." He whispered. "Leafpool. Tell.. Cinderheart." Leafpool trotted off, with her tail dragging. Seconds later, there was a wail. Cinderheart had burst out of the den. Her gaze traveled over to the body. She was about to run over, when she heard Bramblestar's voice. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Sandstorm and Dustpelt came right to the front. Once the clan was there, Bramblestar continued "I have two announcements. Dustpelt and Sandstorm. Come here," The two scrambled up to Bramblestar. "You today decided to retire to the Elder's den. ThunderClan wishes that you stay with us for many more moons, and you stay in peace." The clan cheered "Dustpelt! Sandstorm!" Dustpelt looked stiff, but Sandstorm nodded. "The last duty is negative," Bramblestar's eyes were clouded with grief. "As some of you know, we lost a brave hero today," Some cats looked confused. "Lionblaze is dead. The badger threw him against a rock, and... He cracked his skull.." The clan looked shocked. Jayfeather dragged his brother's body in the middle of camp. "Tonight, we will sit vigil. That is all.." There was much murmuring at the news. "Hang on! I have an announcement to make!" Called a voice. Bramblestar turned around, as Squirrelflight leaped up onto the rock. "I'm stepping down.." She called. "Very well. I will consult StarClan for the new deputy.." Bramblestar sighed, and he padded into his den. Jayfeather called "I'm going to the Moonpool!" he lowered his voice and said to Leafpool, "Leafpool, please take care of him." Leafpool nodded sadly. Briarlight must've heard him, because when Jayfeather padded into his den, she had stated making the traveling herbs. By the time he was ready to go, the clan was almost silent with grief. The only sound that could be heard, was the kit's squealing. Jayfeather silently padded out of camp. He went up the trail, which led to the Moonpool. In the distance, there were a few cats. "Where is Jayfeather?" One mumbled. Jayfeather went up to them. "Sorry.. There was... A... Problem... in camp." He murmured. The other Medicine Cats stared at him, then they bounded off. Jayfeather followed, with his tail dragging behind him. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the Moonpool. Jayfeather lapped up the water immediately, and settled down, and slept almost immediately. He saw Lionblaze, looking around. "Welcome to StarClan, brother. " Lionblaze whipped around. "Are you.. Dead?!" Lionblaze whispered. "No. But I wish to be..." All of a sudden, Jayfeather darted off, and ran up to a cliff. "Look after ThunderClan, Leafpool..." His heart was beating fast. Then, he gathered strength in his hind legs, and jumped into nothingness... More coming soon!